This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ali: This site has all the info re the input sample and the researcher, but I don't see a button to see what has happened to the sample. Can you give me an email update? thanks, je